Firewhisky Child:The story of Izar
by ChildoftheJoker
Summary: Story told from IzarM.Snapes POV,daughter of SeverusSnape and BellatrixBlack Lestrange.I'm not good at summeries, you'll just have to take a look and decide for yourself. Might become 'M' later Follows canon/no MarySue or altering of J.K.'s plot line.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Harry Potter, I do claim Izzy HERSELF as my own, Severus and Bellatrix belong to J.  
I do NOT own anyone/thing from the series.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Firewhisky-Child~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Chapter 1.*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hello, Dear Reader.  
I am Izar Marvela Snape, 'Firewhisky Child' of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black after Snape was given the Dark Mark, along with many others. I was born on the 13th of September in 1977 to Bellatrix Lestrange and her new husband Rodolphus Lestrange, who was foolish enough to believe that I was his. From what I can re-call from the age of four Mother took me almost everywhere, including the Death Eater meetings.  
When Voldemort was brought down Mother went off the deep end, she kept me at her side even more than normal, I now know that this was paranoia setting in but I was just confused at that point in time.

One night Mother dresses me in my traveling cloak and put my hair in a braid and says that we were going to find 'our lord.  
When we arrived at the Longbottoms home Mother and the others weren't subtle when they blew open the door and and stormed into their home,  
Mother shoved me under a stand and stood in front of it, I peaked around her dress to see the battle. Frank and Alice put up a strong fight, Alice managed to send off her patronus before being captured, Frank Longbottom followed suit fast.

When they said they had no idea what had happened to the dark lord in only served to anger my Mother more. "Izar come here." I stood and did as she said.  
"Now be a good girl for Mommy and help me." I knew that look, it was the same one when she was about to curse others. "Give me your hand dear."  
I was confused at this point but did as she said, Mother put her wand in my hand and helped me hold it steady at Alice Longbottom. "Say the Magic Word sweety." She whispered in my ear, I did as she said. "Crucio" an eerie coloured shot at Alice Longbottom and she flinched for two seconds. "Good first try sweet heart, here let Mommy help you this time. on the count of three. One. Two. Three. Crucio!""crucio!" I said it with her and Alice screamed and Frank Started yelling and begging for us to stop. Mother let up on the curse. "You have to want to inflict the pain Izzy dear, anger doesn't last long. Here, I'll show you how it is properly done." She kissed my cheek and smoothed my hair.

Frank and Alice Longbottom lasted nearly and entire half hour before the went silent, and five minutes more before the stopped twitching. They were still breathing when Mother stopped though. Just as Mother bent over to pick me up there was a least a dozen cracks and then there were spells and curses flying all over, I ran into another room, watching through the key hole. Mother was like a wild animal with her attacks and was the last one to go down,  
cursing and screaming the whole time. Strange people were surrounding my Mother and I panicked.

"Mommy!" I screamed and bolted out of the door and flung my arms around her. "I'll be fine sweety, Aunt Cissy will take care of things." No one but myself heard her words to me. I was balling my eyes out when someone tore me away from her, that's when I showed them just whose daughter I was, I kicked as hard as I could, screamed as loud as I could till it hurt and even tried to bite the arm that held me away from her. "MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!!!" I left scratches on the one who was holding me back. "Alastor, take Bellatrix Lestrange away." "NO!" But they were gone and I was let loose, I just crumpled to the floor sobbing.

Eyes blurry with tears I looked up to who had held me, long white beard and loud robes and half-moon glasses. "Dumbbeedoord?" Even in this situation Dumbledore couldn't help but smile a bit. Mother had said to avoid him at all costs. I started to run for the door but found that I couldn't open it and I whimpered. "Lemme go now!" I tried to look mad and much bigger than I was but I knew that it was useless. A sad look crossed his face. "I'm sorry Miss Lestrange but I can't do that. You'll be going to your Aunts home." My eyes darted looking for and exit. "Aunt Cissy?" I asked hopefully.  
"No, you'll be going to your Aunt Andromeda Tonks and her family until things can be legally settled."

Like the child I was I crossed my arms and flopped down on my rump. "I'm not goin' to that blood-traitor! Mommy says shes a disgrace." Dumbledore closed his eyes and appeared to be avoiding a memory."You will go and that is that. Now come with me and the quicker we are out of here the quicker you might go to your Aunt Narcissa Malfoys home. Until then come with me." He held out his hand and I took it, then there was a babies cry. "Oh dear..."  
Dumbledore lead me into the room I had taken cover in and inside it was a baby room, and inside the crib was the source of the cries. "Hey, isa baby."  
"Yes, this is the only son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. We will need to take him to his Grandmother." I was confused at this. "Why can't he be with his Mum and Dad?" Dumbledore picked up the baby and sighed."You don't understand yet do you? That curse made them insane, they can't even take care of themselves now." I still didn't quite understand but now understood that the spell Mother loved was bad.

I held onto Dumbledores hand for the trip to wherever it was we were going to. When we arrived inside the home a lady was on the couch sobbing.  
"Albus! What has happened! What has happened to my son and Alice?! Why do you have Neville?!" Dumbledore set the baby in the playpen and I stayed behind his loud robes the whole time. "Frank and Alice are at St. Mungo's...I'm sorry but I don't think their recovering from this one." "What. Happened?."  
The lady had a very demanding voice. "Death Eaters raided their home, trying to gain information on what happened to Voldemort. Bellatrix used the Cruciatus curse, we don't know how long they were under." "A half hour I think, the stopped screaming and twitching at that point." I said it like I was stating the weather as I looked out her window at the bright sunny day."Albus who is that girl! Why would she know that?!" I turned and faced her, and her eyes widened. "You dare bring that...THING in here Dumbledore!" "Now now calm down please, she was only there because her Mother brought her. It was not her fault for what happened to Frank and Alice..." We were there for about fifteen minutes longer, and then we left with a pop and arrived at what I assumed was the entrance to my Aunt Andromedas home. I was right.

Dumbledore then lead me to the front door and I hid behind him. "Oh hello Professor! What brings you here today?" The voice sounded like Mothers but it was off a bit, it wasn't...I didn't know, but it was different. "May we come in first?" Dumbledore said that and I knew I then had to step out and face my Aunt.  
My eyes widened. "You look like Mommy." Her eyes were wide as well but she moved to let us inside.

"Is she who I think she is Albus?" She asked once the door was closed. "Perhaps we should sit down first?" She nodded and lead us into the living room and motioned for us to sit where we pleased. "Andromeda, were you aware that Bellatrix had a child?" Andromeda stared at me for a moment. "No, I was not aware that she had reproduced. Why is she with you? Bella would never let her out of her sight I would imagine." "Your quite right, Bellatrix, Rudolfus and a few other Death Eaters raided the Longbottoms home. Bellatrix tortured them into insanity, I'm afraid that they shall never be back to how they were."  
Andromeda was speechless, her sister had driven two of her good friends insane."No..." "It appears that they wanted information on Voldemort, and when they failed to give information that they clearly didn't have the Cruciatus Curse was placed upon them by Bellatrix."

Andromeda wouldn't stop staring at me, like I was the one who drove them crazy. "I'm four, she only twitched when I tried to do it by myself." I folded my arms and scrunched my nose like something foul was in the air. Looking back I had probably picked that little trait up from Aunt Cissy. Anyhow, back to where we were. This statement immediately drew Dumbledores attention to me, there was no twinkle in his eyes. "Did you just say that you used an Unforgivable curse on another human?" I nodded "Mommy says I need to practice, she help me the second time and it worked more." I smiled, I was proud that I had made Mommy happy, but they didn't look happy at all. My smile turned into confusion and I tilted my head like a puppy. "What?" Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

Dumbledore didn't answer me, but instead started to speak to Aunt Andromeda in a hushed voice, I sighed and started looking around, there were moving portraits with Aunt Andromeda and a Man and Child that was a few odd years older than myself with bright pink hair. "Who's that." I asked pointing at the pink haired girl in the picture. "That is my daughter Nymphadora, and the man is my husband Ted. They are at a Quiddittch match today, they will be back in about two hours." Dumbledore stood up and straightened his hat. "Well I should be going now, Izar, behave for your Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted, okay?"  
I nodded. "Okay." I went back to looking at the pictures.....


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything aside from Izar. Nothin' else.

After Dumbledore left I think Aunt 'Dromeda showed me around the house before leading me into he kitchen and gave me some chocolate milk, I don't remember what she had but it smelled strong, I think she had coffee, something she must've picked up from Uncle Ted since Wizards normally drink tea and not coffee. We sat in silence waiting for Uncle Ted and 'Dora to come back, Aunt 'Dromeda was looking at me but didn't seem to be 'seeing' me.

"Mommy! Guess what!" an eight year old with bright multi coloured hair bolted right through the kitchen door and flung her arms around her mother."What Nymph?" A man with a kind smile entered the kitchen next and look at me in confusion.

"The Seeker for the Chudley Cannons nearly flew right into our area of the stands going after the snitch! He flew right over us! It was so wicked!" Aunt 'Dromeda smiled. "That must have been a little frightening."The girl shook her wild hair. "Nope!"

"Andromeda dear, who is this?" Andromeda sighed. "Nymphadora could you take Izar into the living room please? Izar follow your cousin." I nodded and slid off the chair following my wild haired cousin. When the door closed I heard Aunt 'Dromeda cast a silencing spell so neither of us could hear them.

"So, why are you here? I thought Mums sisters didn't have any kids." I shrugged. "Dumbdeedoored brought me here after Mommy was taken away for trying to get informa-infortmati erm, stuff from some Bloodtraitors on our Master."

"His name is Dumbledore." I nodded, and there was silence and she didn't look happy, but let out a large sigh. "Hey, wanna see something cool?" I nodded eagerly and Nymphadora suddenly had made herself to look like an older version of me.

I laughed and clapped like the four year old I was. "More!" She faded back to her normal appearance and made her nose into a pigs snout and continued on with a variety of different things I can no longer recall. I don't know how long that went on but all too soon Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted came into the living room, Uncle Ted wasn't quite comfortable around me and had Nymphadora sit next to him on the couch.

"Izar could you please sit down?" I looked at the only empty chair and then back at her. "Mommy says not to climb on furniture." Aunt Andromeda levitated me into the tall chair. "Thank you." Aunt Andromeda tilted her head towards me.

"Your welcome. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer truthfully, no lying, understand?" I nodded and she placed what looked like a paperweight onto the table, at the age of three I gave it no thought.

"How old are you?" I blinked in confusion, such a silly question. "I'm four." and held up four fingers"Do you have a wand?" I shook my head. "No, I use Mommys wand!" A big proud smile spread across my face. "Do you know the cutting hex?"

I thought for a moment. "umm...I think so..." Uncle Ted put a protective arm around Nymphadora. "Have you ever seen...HIM?" Aunt Andromeda asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. "Who's him?" "You-know-who, he-who-must-not-be-named,"

It took a moment for my mind to click. "Oh! Your talking about the Dark Lord! I haven't seen our Master for a while, Mommy was looking for Him when Dumbdeedoored and others came and took her away." It was then Uncle Ted stood up and took Nymphadora up the staircase and rushed back down in a hurry.

"I will NOT have that girl in our house! Let Narcissa have her! I'm not going to have Nymph exposed to her any longer than she already has!" I was confused out of my mind, why was he yelling so much? Aunt Andromeda stood and gently turned his pissed off face towards me.

"Just LOOK at her Ted! She's FOUR! If we let Narcissa gain custody of her she'll be Bella all over again!" He looked at me for a while longer, his anger slowly left and nearly disappeared when he saw Aunt 'Dromedas tear streaked face. He let out a deep heavy sigh. "Alright, but we have to do something, how did you not turn out like your sisters?" He seemed to be in awe of his wife.

Aunt Andromeda shook her head and took her husbands hand and walked towards me. "Izar, what do you think of muggle-borns?" I blinked, what was with the silly questions? "Mud-bloods are contaminating the pure-blood lines and are stealing magic from pure-bloods which is why there are so many squibs. They are no better than house elfs and should be treated as lower and not equal."

Aunt Andromeda shook her head. "I thought the same thing when I was your age, but the truth is ALL witches and wizards, pure-blood or not, are born with a sort of 'core' of magic. In other words their born with it, just like your hair,eyes and everything else. A witch or wizard can be powerful if their pure-blood or muggle born or any variety. Can your understand this?"

At that time I didn't understand, it made absolutely no sense to me. What did magic have to do with how I looked?  
"Nuh-uh." My eyebrows scrunched and I shook my head to match my negative response.  
Aunt 'Dromeda let out a deep sigh. "You will in time dear, for now lets just get you into some more comfortable clothes. I think we still have some of Nymphs old clothes."

I took her hand and followed her up the stairs.  
"Hey Nymph, can you watch Izar for a few minutes?" Nymphadora had her nose in 'Tales of Beadle the Bard' but put it down as she said "Yeah" and put it back on her shelf.

* * *

Over the following week I had gotten into so many fights with Nymphadora it wasn't even funny, I couldn't grasp the concept that everyone was equal to each other. I had many talks with Aunt 'Dromeda, most of which ended with me yell "Your wrong!" and stomping off to the nearest bathroom and not coming out. But the more she talked the more I realized that she might just be right, but still thought Mother was more informed than her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon you two!" Aunt Andromedas voice carried up the staircase quite well, Nymph and I were still trying to hopelessly zip up my coat, I was four and had never even seen a zipper before. "Mum Izzys zipper won't zip up!" "Well just come down here and I'll zip it!" "C'mon Izzy." Nymph took my hand and lead me down the staircase.

"Where are we going Mum?" Aunt 'Dromeda shook her head. "Never mind for right now, you'll soon find out." It turned out that Nymph was going to visit her grandparents while Aunt 'Dromeda and I went to my Mothers trial and also to gain custody of me. I had been living with Aunt 'Dromeda for about a week when we had to go to trial.

We stepped into a box where I had seen muggles talking to themselves, Aunt 'Dromeda hit a few numbers on the pad and I was surprised when we started to descend down into the ground. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name business."

The voice creeped me out and I grabbed onto Aunt Andromedas robe."Andromeda Tonks, I'm here to attend a custody hearing and as a character witness in the case of Bellatrix Lestrange. Izar Lestrange is here for the custody hearing as well as Bellarix Lestranges trial."

There was silence for a moment until the voice was back. "Thank you visitor, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." The badges clanked down a weird minicoallike chute. One read. "Andromeda Tonks: Character witness, custody hearing." The one for myself was the same aside from my name of course.

We came to a clanking stop and Aunt Andromeda nearly jabbed me when putting my badge on me. "Visitors, you must submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, the Ministry of Magic wishes you a good day." When we stepped out of the weird box like lift I looked around in amazement, I had never seen such a large building, unless you counted Gringotts.

"Aunt 'Dromeda" I knew whining wasn't a very good thing to do but we had only walked a few feet and I was almost trampled twice and I held my arms up and she picked me up and carried me.

By the time we got down to the court room it was already half full and Aunt 'Dromeda let me down finally. "My word your a bony thing!" She said to me with a large grin and I giggled. Aunt 'Dromeda then saw someone she knew and started to talk with them and I looked around and noticed the old guy with bright robes with animated snitches and he had long white hair and beard, what was he doing here?

More people came in and Aunt 'Dromeda took my hand and lead me to a seat very close to the weird looking chair with chains on it.  
Pretty soon all the seats were filled and Dumbledore took a seat next to Aunt 'Dromeda. Then the doors burst open and Mother was lead in by heavily armed men and she was still in the same clothes that I had last seen her in and her hair was a mess but she still held her head up with pride.

"Mommy!" "Izar no!" Aunt 'Dromeda caught me around the waist and held me down, and unlike Dumbledore she left no 'wiggle room'. "Izar you can NOT go down there!" Aunt 'Dromeda sound exactly like Mother right at that point and I stopped and pouted.

Mother didn't even turn to look at me, she was calmer than I had ever remembered as she took her seat and the chains wraped tightly around her limbs and waist. I didn't want to look so I buried my face into my Aunts chest and whimpered and she made quiet soothing souds and rubbed my back as I started crying.  
I didn't pay close attion to the trial, I just stared at my Mother, the man I thought was my Father and the others as the trial passes rather fast, they were all to serve life in Azkaban.

I watched as they were all taken out of court room, and Mother suddenly stopped moving and turn around. "I have one last thing to say to you all." Though her eyes were focused on Dumbledore. "Check my daughters arm, will you send her off with me?" That smirk went across her face and she started cackleing madly as she was dragged away.

"Bring the child down here." The man was ugly and had a hard mean voice with no care to it. Aunt 'Dromeda sighed and carried me down the stone steps, Dumbledore followed. "Barty, even if it is true, would you TRUELY send a four year old to Azkaban?" He didn't seem to have heard Dumbledore. "Alastor, lift the girls left sleave." Aunt 'Dromeda glared at Alastor Moody and he stopped his footsteps. She gently took my left arm and showed my left arm to the court room, and a gasp was heared all around.

"Izar has been in my care for the past week and from what I have observed my sister raised Izar to follow in her footsteps. I don't want that for her, she's already much less prejidus than when she first arrived at my home."

I didn't like all the stares I was getting and buried my head into her dress robes to 'hide' from them. "Barty, she can not help who she was born to, if you send her to Azkaban with her Mother than you have condemed her in more ways than one." His voice was strong and commanding. "All those for sending her to Azkaban?" An ugly toadish lady in pink raised her hand, but was the only one. "All those for granting custody of Izar Lestrange to one Andromeda Tonks?"

The whole court raised it's hands. Crouch and the toad lady looked pissed but couldn't do a thing about it. "Andromeda Tonks the court grants you custody of your niece Izar Lestrange and drops any charges against her. I heard Dumbledore mumble something under his breath and the still shocked looks left the faces of everyone in the courtroom. I later learned that he used a light memory charm and tweaked their memories a bit so that it didn't make any trouble for Aunt 'Dromeda and the rest of us later.


End file.
